Jester (The Jester Short Horror Film)
The Jester is the titular protagonist villain of the 2016 horror short film of the same name. He was portrayed by Michael Scheffield. Biography Chapter 1 The film begins in a common Halloween setting with people dressed in Halloween costumes who casually walks by; one man who seems to have not worn a costume says hi to one of the people wearing one but after that he walks a little farther to discover Jester casually waiting. He approaches him and Jester halts him, a little nervous the man says hello in an unsure manner as Jester lowers his top hat by greeting him. Jester gets close and does a trick by pulling candy from the man's ear, the man replies "nice very good and says thank you have a nice night". Just as he was about to leave however, Jester pulls out an array of Cards from his hands. Jester then covers his eyes wanting to show the man another trick by guessing his card; the man reluctantly chooses the card and Jester initially wanted him to shuffle them but eventually he decides to do it himself. After shuffling the cards Jester lets the man pull one and it turns out the trick was accurate much to Jester's excitement. However, the man didn't applaud nor did he seem interested and he says "and that's all" in a slow and undertone voice. Jester slowly looks up with tension and anger he snatches the card from the man and takes out a knife; the man watches and wonders if he is simply going to stab him but Jester instead cuts his arm and rubs the card on the blood. He then magically flicks the man's chest as he finds the card in his chest pocket. The man now freaked out backs up as Jester casually bows and he tries to run only to find Jester behind him, he then attempts to run again only to trip abruptly due to Jester's power. Then out of nowhere, Jester makes a car come using his hands, while it may have looked like an average person hit him, it was Jester in disguise. The man now injured and limping tries again to run only for Jester to be casually waiting around twirling handcuffs, the man trips again this time with his shoe laces tied and the handcuffs around his arms. The man angrily tries to free himself but it's no use. Jester then pulls out a mask and puts it on the man's face and decides to do one last trick only this time the man is the act. Jester brings out a black sheet and throws it over the man, he then lifts it fast and what was once a man is now gone as Jester made him disappear. Jester then casually walks to two other trick or treaters who are wearing Costumes, he shows them a card trick which makes them applaud and clap for Jesters trick which satisfies Jester as he walks away from them. Chapter 2 One year later, it is Halloween again Jester is shown again entertaining other costume wearing locals they praise and applaud him and he lets them leave peacefully for it. Just as Jester is about to leave a guy named Nate and his girlfriend Stephanie look at him; Stephanie is very intrigued by his Mysterious vibe. Nate tries to warn her not to go to Jester but she ignores him, Jester then amuses her more by doing tricks causing her boyfriend to get a little unsure and angry. He nudges Stephanie for them both to go with Jester a little surprised but he does a trick for him, possibly hoping he likes it. Nate isn't really amused and tries to persuay his girlfriend and himself to go. Jester eventually leaves but Stephanie wants him to show more tricks which made Jester come back; Nate gets in front of Stephanie making Jester pull out a knife and string in retaliation. Jester decides to give Nate one final chance to like this trick he magically wraps the string around his legs and arms then Jester frees him, Jester offers him his hand but Nate smacks it away in frustration. Nate grabs his girlfriend Stephanie wanting her and the former to leave but Jester grabs Nates arm and forcefully holds him close; Nate retaliates by pushing him and grabbing his coat but Jester magically disappears. Jester uses his cane and trips him with Stephanie giving Jester his coat back in return he lets her be his assistant. They capture Nate and Jester gives Stephanie a dagger so she can do a trick to throw it at her boyfriend's head. Nate pleads with Stephanie to not do it but she doesn't listen and kills him with Jester applauding her. Category:Magic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Affably Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Titular Category:Anti-Villain Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence